


Frozen Bra

by ode_to_an_inkwell



Series: Games of Innocence [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ode_to_an_inkwell/pseuds/ode_to_an_inkwell
Summary: Jon had always known she was beautiful. Such knowledge was innate, like taking your first breath. Sansa was the focal point of any room. He didn’t know enough to look away. Not until she’d had her first slumber party.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Games of Innocence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688002
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83





	Frozen Bra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Authors_Restraint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authors_Restraint/gifts).



> Incestuous feelings between half siblings, so please don't read if you don't enjoy this kind of thing. A gift to my sister in sin, Authors_Restraint.  
> There will be more works to this series!  
> If you enjoyed this work or want to see a certain scene within this premise, drop a comment <3

He couldn’t say when it began.

Jon had always known she was beautiful. Such knowledge was innate, like taking your first breath. Sansa was the focal point of any room. He didn’t know enough to look away. Not until she’d had her first slumber party.

Sansa’s twelfth birthday brought more excitement than any previous one. Ned and Cat permitted her to invite three girls to stay the night in celebration. Margaery, Jeyne, and Beth all arrived with their sleeping bags before dark. They ate dinner at the table, then hid in Sansa’s room.

Their giggles invaded Jon’s space, breaking past the wall he shared with his sister. He played loud music to drown them out—he didn’t need to know what games they were getting up to. Hours passed when he ventured out to the kitchen, running into Sansa with two of the others trailing behind her.

“Having fun?”

Sansa rolled her eyes at him. “More than you.”

He opened the fridge and studied its contents. The short brunette sidled up beside him. Jon turned to frown at her.

“Can I help you?”

The girl smirked, looked ready to answer when Sansa cut her off.

“Don’t bother with him, Marge.”

The three gathered at the sink, wetting a pink bra under the spray. Jon sat at the island with a glass of water and watched as they placed the bra in the freezer.

“How long will it take?” Sansa wondered.

“An hour, I’d guess,” the short one, Margaery said. “But we should leave it ‘til morning.”

“Beth will be so pissed,” the other said past more giggles.

“I thought the whole frozen bra thing was made up,” Jon commented.

Sansa turned to face him, whipping her long braid over one shoulder. It curled around her neck and came to rest against her chest, bright red against her white tank top.

“Leave us _alone_.”

He pointed to stomach. “You got water on your shirt.”

As Sansa pulled her hem out to check for a spill, Jon splashed his glass in her direction. She jumped back with a shriek. He nearly fell from his stool laughing. She reached across the island to swat at him before she took her friends’ hands and led them away.

It took two paper towels to clean the mess he’d made. Jon passed Sansa’s door on the way back to his room.

“Did you see the way he looked at you?”

“That’s just Jon,” Sansa responded.

“Well it was creepy.”

“I don’t know,” another said. He thought the voice belonged to Margaery. “I wouldn’t mind if he looked at _me_ like that.”

He fled their voices. The loud music resumed, not loud enough to silence his thoughts.

 _Creepy?_ Did Sansa feel that way? Or did she feel the same as Margaery—did she welcome the attention he’d always given her? He hoped she liked it. She usually liked admiration.

Now he thought of their interaction in the kitchen. He and Arya had always teased Sansa, always enjoyed making her blush. Sansa’s blushes were a lovely thing to behold. The flash of her blue eyes, the blooms of pink against her skin. Sometimes he could get her whole neck to flush. Like in the kitchen. Jon recalled the trail of pink leading all the way down to her shirt, the wet fabric sticking to her chest.

She hadn’t worn a bra.

In his thirteen years, he’d pleasured himself a mere handful of times. Theon had brought dirty magazines to school only a few months ago, swiped from his uncle’s collection. Jon took his out from a shoebox in his closet. He opened it to the dog-eared page and sat on the edge of his bed. The woman smirked up at him from the page, red hair barely covering her breasts.

Jon stopped staring at Sansa after that, at least when he thought someone would notice. He stopped teasing her, too. This only seemed to bring out the tease in _her_.


End file.
